


Sunday Adoration

by fishpocalypse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Aftercare, Body Worship, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Food, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not as a kink but they do have ramen afterwards, Sex, Smut, Soft sex, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishpocalypse/pseuds/fishpocalypse
Summary: Togami and Naegi share an afternoon off and hands start to wander to each other...
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	Sunday Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> My first posted NaeGami work! This was completely done because of all of the tag spamming recently, and I was hoping to put something more positive and non-spam out there. The prompt was just me being annoyed at the amount of non-consentual NaeGami smut on this site, and I wanted to try and change that instead of just complaining :)

Makoto moaned out as he felt lips meet his neck, letting the feeling wash over him as he gripped him harder.

It wasn't rough sex, there were no sharp teeth or rough touches mixed in with the soft feeling of his lover mouthing at his neck, just smoothed moisturized lips running across his collarbone as he basked in the love that was flowing between them in giant waves. He was sat on top of Byakuya, straddling him while leaning down to allow access to his neck and chest as he felt up Byakuya's shoulders.

It wasn't an alien position for him, being held above his lover like this with his hands grasping their hair. Makoto was sat on his knees, leaning over Byakuya's lengthy body, while his boyfriend worshiped his body from under him.

Makoto was used to this kind of feeling, the one of being totally encompassed by pleasure as the delicate hands of his boyfriend felt him all over, reaching for untouched bits of golden brown skin that would make Makoto whimper at the touch. This particular afternoon had been much more impromptu than most of the meticulously planned nights Byakuya liked to set up, his heavy desire for plan and schedule leading to Makoto squeezing his legs together in anticipation every time.

No, this time had just been the result of wandering hands and carnal glances as they watched a simple drama on their day off. It had been a short day at their work for the Future Foundation, nothing particularly menacing or adrenaline-fueling happening in the few hours they were in office. They had come home to cuddle on the couch and relax together, basking in the laziness of their half-day, but Makoto was nothing but elated with the change in the mood.

He adored Byakuya's hands as they wandered all over his body, eventually stopping to rest on his perked nipples as he slowly pinched and twisted them, much to Makoto's delight. He slowly ground down onto Byakuya's legs from his position straddling them, feeling the slight dampness in his crotch area be spread around as he rotated his hips.

A quiet moan left his mouth as he felt his boyfriend's tongue snake out and take refuge next to his fingers on his left nipple. He felt him lick a solid stripe up the majority of his breast, before trailing back down and continuing to lap at where it had originally landed.

Makoto pushed himself down farther onto his lover's chest, seeking further pleasure from his Boyfriend's hands and mouth. He whined as he felt the hands leave their spot on his chest not soon after however, taking in a sharp breath when he felt them travel to their new destination.

He felt a slight pressure on his hips as fingers wrapped around the tight cinch of his pajama bottom's waistband, moving down his thigh as his flannels and starry underwear were taken off in one go. His shirt was long gone from earlier, strewn onto the floor once Byakuya decided to undertake his chest first in their sexual night.

Makoto looked up as he heard Byakuya's quiet laughter ring out in the room, fondness laced behind every noise. What he was laughing at, Makoto was unsure, but he knew it didn't hold any malice behind it like a previous version of Byakuya might.

"I can see you've become very turned on," he commented in explanation, having seen Makoto's slightly questioning expression.

Oh. Makoto didn't even have to look down to see the small trail of slick that had made its way out of him from his boyfriend's gentle touches, he could feel it running down his thigh now that his bottom half was completely exposed and clothe-free. He rarely gets this wet and worked up when it's just him pleasuring himself, but with his lover being the one to turn him on in such a way he cannot seem to help the amounts of arousal that come out of him.

"I take it you would like me to help with that," Byakuya spoke aloud, seeking consent to move downwards to where Makoto's arousal lay.

"I mean do you even need to ask," Makoto replied with a giggle, moving his hips forward a bit to advance.

"It's a formal courtesy, not that you'd know what that was with all your hastiness." He said, smiling up at his boyfriend's blushed face with his own red cheeks. As he said this his left hand snaked its way down the space where their chests were pushed together and down to where Makoto wanted him to touch oh so badly.

He softly began to circle their clit with his index finger, moving around the natural lubricant as he went. His right hand moved back to its formal position on Makoto's chest, taking residence on the opposite nipple to where his mouth was wreaking havoc on his skin earlier.

Makoto had squeezed his eyes shut at the sudden onslaught of pleasure, his mouth curling in on itself and folding into a straight line as he felt Byakuya press harder into him, beginning to rock his hips back and forth as he looked for more stimulation.

It was a face that his boyfriend adored looking at. It was half contentedness that the person he opened himself up for and loved oh so dearly was happy, and half self-satisfaction that _he_ had been the one to make him feel that way. Yes, he could feel his own crotch beginning to ache from the wonderful situation he was in with Makoto, but he could get all of his pleasure from just making Makoto feel good and that would be enough for him.

Others seemed to think that he was still a pure sadist, no love in him at all, least of all to give to Makoto, but that couldn't be the furthest thing from the truth.

In reality, he adored Makoto and everything he did. The short luckster was everything to him, and he would worship the ground he walked on if he would allow. The moments like this where he could feel the closeness of their blushing bodies, and he could hear Makoto pant as he squirmed on top of him, were the best for him. He was not a man who held sex up above all other acts in a relationship, but he adored the soft intimacy that came with moments in time such as these.

His current position of him worshiping his lover's body was his favorite. The way Makoto trusts him to take care of him and bring him joy is a high like no other, he was more than content to just stay like this for all his life if he could, satisfying Makoto was all that mattered to him at the moment.

Makoto brought him back to the present by moaning loudly into his ear, throwing his head into Byakuya's shoulder as he let it out. His high was near, and he was making that clear as he cried out from Byakuya's hands.

He could hear Makoto's breath beginning to quicken into his shoulder as he neared his climax, and he wanted to do anything he could to get him there.

The movement of his fingers against Makoto's sensitive clit sped up considerably as he added his middle finger to accompany his index finger in the action. Feeling Makoto begin to grind down into his hand seeking more friction, he decided to give it to him.

Makoto strained his head back as waves of pleasure rocked through his body, struggling to keep his stance over Byakuya as the torment of his nipples and cunt continued. Just as Byakuya strained his head up to lick at Makoto's exposed collarbone, he felt himself hit the peak of his high. A dam had broke within, allowing the mind-numbing stimulation fill him with bliss as his head fogged up.

The soft movements of Byakuya's fingers lasted only a second more, helping him through his climax but not wishing to overstimulate him at that moment. When he felt Makoto's heartbeat in his chest slow down and heard his breaths go back to normal he pulled away, watching as a string of Makoto's fluid connected his fingers still to where they were ravishing him just a moment ago.

Byakuya smiled up at him, speaking in a soft, slightly gargled tone as he regained his bearings from losing himself in Makoto just a moment ago.

"Do you have it in you for another round, or are you all worn out."

"You still need to finish as well Togami!" Makoto spoke after him "I can't be the only one being fucked right now you know!"

Byakuya sighed at Makoto's crudeness, it was one of the only things that he, along with the majority of their friends, thoroughly annoyed him with it.

"Nonsense," Byakuya said. "You are good to me, and in return, I will pamper you this way now. In the future, you can do the same to me but right now it's _you_ I would like to make feel good. Now, I take it from your previous response the answer to my question is a yes?"

Makoto nodded as quickly as he could, still feeling a twinge of guilt from the neglection of his boyfriend's comfort but that was quickly whipped out of him as he watched what Byakuya did next.

Making sure they were watching him, Byakuya brought his wet fingers up to his mouth and sucked all remaining fluid on them off, keeping sharp eye contact with Makoto as he watched them quickly get covered with a blush.

Once his hand had been thoroughly cleaned by his tongue, he grabbed Makoto's hips and pushed him back down onto the other side of the couch, Makoto smiling and throwing his hands over his head to grip the arm of the couch.

He watched as Byakuya briefly stepped off of the couch they were sharing to remove the silk button-down he was adoring for the escapade, making extra sure to ingrain the visual of his heavy blush paired with his most obvious erection into his mind.

He returned quickly enough, now just clad in his matching silk pants. Flopping down onto the couch between Makoto's spread legs, he was able to fully appreciate what his boyfriend had.

He took off his white-rimmed glasses, reaching over Makoto's head to place them on the small couch-side table next to them. He was disappointed to be lacking the ability to properly see his boyfriend's wonderfully contorted face, but the noises he will make must suffice.

Moving his nose down to brush by Makoto's pubic hair, he moved his mouth lower until he found what he wanted to taste oh so badly.

"Let out all your noises. I want to hear you."

With that he stuck his tongue out, moving it up the sides of Makoto's vulva before getting to where Makoto wanted him the most. The boy under him whined as he tried to direct his head to where he wanted him, his clit, but Byakuya wasn't having it. He continued to slowly lick all around Makoto's hole, occasionally poking his tongue in which always earned him a gasp in return.

Eventually, he moved as to slowly fuck Makoto's vagina with his tongue, relishing in the way his walls kept clenching around him as he poked around in search of his G-spot. The way Makoto's thighs trembled around him combined with the way he moved down to grab at his stringy hair was wonderful.

Makoto was in heaven. It was always a rare occurrence when Byakuya decided to eat him out, as he highly disliked the uncleanliness that came with such an activity but when he did perform on Makoto it was pure bliss every time. The way he knew just where to go to make him feel good was always amazing, he wonders how he could have gotten such a good partner.

Feeling Byakuya's tongue slowly move upwards to where he wanted it the most he squeezed his legs tighter around their head in hopes to keep them there.

Makoto's second climax was approaching much faster than his first, fueled by both the aftermath of him peaking for the first time that afternoon and from the current ravishing of his cunt.

Byakuya could tell he was getting close as well, as the hands that were buried in his hair gripped him tighter and the small sounds that he was making were getting progressively louder. The noises were as beautiful as a symphony orchestra to him, and he is sure if anyone else must hear them they would agree. The variation in them was also amazing, and Byakuya knew just where to touch to get him to moan the loudest.

He was doing that now, prodding his fingers at his loose entrance as he continued to mouth at his clit. Pushing them in right as he felt Makoto let go of his wall was just what he did, helping him to get the biggest climax he could during this.

Makoto was yet again in bliss, gushing out on Byakuya's face as he overstimulated him in the best of ways. The pounding beat that came from his nether regions had gone up to his head, causing the fog that filled his mind to wash over him in swelling outbreaks.

Byakuya didn't stop where he had last time however, he wanted to wear Makoto out to the best of his ability by continuing to stimulate him as he writhed around.

Makoto loved the overstimulation, especially when Byakuya was gripping his hips in such a way that he couldn't escape. Letting go of Byakuya's hair and throwing his hands back up to their original position above his head, he arched his back while letting out loud moans and whimpers as he let the stimulation take over. He was squirming all around, but Byakuya was relentless to give up his position.

Eventually, after Makoto had finally stopped excreting his cum, he felt his boyfriend slowly stop moving around before he, at last, pulled away.

Looking up at his face was such a pleasure for Makoto. His glasses were missing due to their replacement before the activity started, and he could clearly see the teary eyes that he was sure to have as well after the relentless way Byakuya had taken him. His entire face was wet with slick and saliva, his lips the most covered and puffy from all the use. They were both sporting heavy blushes and covered with sweat, and when Byakuya flopped down onto Makoto's chest for the final time it would almost be gross if they weren't so tired.

"We are absolutely disgusting," Byakuya said as they laid on top of each other.

Makoto agreed with a nod of his head. The sweat all along his body and the cum dripping down his thighs certainly didn't feel that good now that it was beginning to cool on his skin.

"I am going to go finish myself in the bathroom before changing clothes, I recommend you go clean yourself up after I." Byakuya continued. He stood up after that, stretching his arms over his head and looking down at where Makoto rested casually on the couch, right where he had been squirming against his mouth just a moment ago.

Leaning down to wipe the dark brown hair out of his way, he pressed a quick kiss to Makoto's forehead before exiting the room for the shower, Makoto following shortly after to share the space with him as to get clean as soon as possible.

Once they were both hygienic enough to their standards, they made their way back to the living room together. The area reeked of sex, they would have to air out the room later. Instead of sitting back down on the couch like they had been before the escapade began, Makoto took Byakuya's hand and walked him to their small kitchen. They had not prepared any sort of big meal for the night, and they were not looking to go out due to the sleepwear they currently had on.

"How about ramen?" Makoto asked, reaching into the cabinet to grab the pack of noodles they kept for quick meals.

Byakuya looked down at the packet with disgust. "I refuse to have that trash, you are rotting your body by consuming it too often."

"It won't be just this!" Makoto said with enthusiasm, reaching up into a different cabinet to grab a pan. "I'll make it good with other stuff I can find... now let me see."

He dug into their fridge, retreating with a carton of eggs and some leftover beef from the week before. "This should be good right?"

Byakuya nodded, letting Makoto have the meal of his choice. He had no real objections when it came to the ramen his boyfriend had made for them in the past, it was just the straight out-the-box kind he had disgust for. Luckily for him, that was a rare occurrence for dinner but unfortunately for him, it was still something he was forced to eat at the Foundation occasionally.

He watched as Makoto took the flat pan to the stove, placing it on a burner before turning it too low. Beef and oils were placed in the bottom along with heavy seasoning. Once the oil started to heat up and bubble around the steak Makoto let out a noise of joy as he backed away to fist-pump the air.

"Perfect!" He said smiling, turning to face his lover as he spoke to him. "Put on some music while I tend to this, your choice since you've been so good to me this afternoon.

Byakuya moved to turn on the old radio Makoto had convinced him was worth it compared to a modern working one, he turned it to the disk that had been inserted earlier and sat down. A smile met his face as he let himself get lost in the music, hearing the person he loved the most out of all the people in the world talk in the background, making a perfect ending to a perfect day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It means a lot that you got this far, and comments and kudos are always such a wonderful thing to leave so feel free :)
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://tonaegiris.tumblr.com/)


End file.
